


Taste of You

by pulsements



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eremika - Freeform, Eremika smut, Eren Yeager - Freeform, F/M, Manga & Anime, Mikasa x Eren, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Smut, mikasa ackerman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulsements/pseuds/pulsements
Summary: Based Off Manga Chapter 123 (Minor Spoilers)Eren sneaks into Mikasa's room while they infiltrate Marley to please her for the first and last time.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Taste of You

**Author's Note:**

> i like eremika, i wish they could have a happy ending together but that isn't likely. in this fic i do not consider them siblings, this isn't some weird incest one shot lol ik she calls him family but in this fic they do not consider themselves siblings. anyways c'mon mikasa deserved a lil bit of tip before eren basically left them >.< so this is what should've happened lol pls enjoy xoxo

The day was overflowed with exciting, innovative things that the scouts have yet seen. There were so many things outside the wall. They couldn't help but indulge in the food and excitement. However, Eren only saw what he would make of everything. Mikasa couldn't help but notice Eren's melancholy demeanor. She didn't know what to do except keep asking him to stay near as they strolled around Marley. Watching him, monitoring him, making sure he was okay and close- after the small occurrence with the so-called thief who had Sasha's coin purse- Eren was nowhere to be found. 

Mikasa asked Armin if he had seen where Eren had gone. When he said no, Mikasa frantically went to search for him. She couldn't help but have the thought of Eren's low eyes when she turned to tell him to stay close to her. Mikasa questioned what was going through his mind and how to help him. Mikasa's eyes wandered to spot Eren; once she was able to spot him, she marched towards him.

"Eren," Mikasa spoke. Nearing where he stood but Eren made no effort to respond. "You do realize that you're our enemies' biggest target, don't you? We've been looking around for you."

Once more, Mikasa receives no reply to her concern. Her eyes switch from the back of Eren's head towards the tents before them. She notices the familiar boy who is with a man. He waves at them both. Mikasa asks Eren about the boy from the market, worried if something had happened. Eren replies vaguely but continues to explain the situation the young boy is in that the people who live in the tents have no home due to war. 

"They're like us," Eren says. As the people gather in front of the tent, Eren continues to stare. "They have no freedom left," He continues. 

Mikasa and Eren both stand by each other's side, and finally, Eren turns his head to her and says, "Mikasa, why... do you care so much about me?" 

The question catches Mikasa off guard, and with confusion, she says, "Huh?" 

"Is it because I saved you when you were a kid?" He continues. "Or is it because I'm family."

"Huh? Huh?" She repeats. Unable to collect her thoughts, she never considered this moment would arrive. 

"What am I.. to you?" Eren asks. His eyes glow with the same dull expression he's had all day. Mikasa stares up at him, her face red and her brows furrowed. Eren stares at her, awaiting a response. For a short moment, nothing is said until Mikasa stutters her words.

"Y- you're family." She finally replies.

Suddenly a man from the tents nearby comes to speak to them. The conversation is cut short when they both stare at the man. He's holding a tray of two tin cups, offering them both to Mikasa and Eren. Eren assumes he's greeting them, which he shares with Mikasa. The scouts make themselves known behind them, to which Eren says, "Perfect timing,"

Mikasa, whose face is still flushed from the unexpected question, replies with confusion. The people welcome them in their tent to where they all eat together in a circle. Mikasa sits near Eren, with Armin on her other side, to which they all converse together. After they all eat, they're met with wine, which all the scouts indulge in, laughing and talking together. It felt nice to be here with everyone, Mikasa thought. Who knows when it'll be like this again?

Once again, Mikasa notices Eren isn't with them anymore. She looks up to see him glancing at her before he walks out of the tent. "Mikasa," Armin says. Noticing her wandering eyes, he encourages her to see what he is doing. Jean scoffs and shares that he doesn't think Eren is worth chasing after. Mikasa ignores him and begins to make her way out from under the tent.

She can't help but feel her body weird until she remembers the amount of wine she drank. "Eren?" Mikasa questions. Walking near him as he repeats what he did before, standing with his legs parted. Arms at the side of him, she reaches to grab one. 

When she does, Eren doesn't react. He stands still aimlessly staring at the dark night. "What is wrong, Eren? Could I be of any help?" Mikasa asks. To which she earns no reply, so she repeats his name once more. 

He only turns to look at her, and they lock eyes well enough to see the pain in his eyes. For some reason, the memory of them in the training camp where he was able to balance himself on the ODM gear. Mikasa remembers the look in his eyes and compared it to now. Even then, she knew he was slipping away at that moment, now even more so. It isn't nearly the same. She almost wants to cry. Even though it was so long ago, she misses it so much—the soft glimmer of hope he used to hold in his eyes.

"Eren?" She tilts her head in confusion as he leans closer to her, where he plants a small kiss on her cheek. Mikasa ducks her head slightly, her cheeks begin to turn a blush color.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa," He says, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She asks him what he is apologizing for, to which he replies with another kiss.

Except for this time, it's on the mouth, which causes Mikasa's eyes to widen. She was caught completely by surprise but decided to savor this moment. It might be the only moment she'll ever be able to experience this. Their lips begin to move against each other's, and Mikasa wraps her arms around his neck but hesitates. Wondering if she's pushing it too far, so she lets them down, which Eren does not react to.

Continuing to kiss, their lips gather saliva, and Eren brings his hand to her face. Gently stroking her cheek with his thumb, and Mikasa can't help but feel her stomach drop. Am I dreaming? She asks herself. Their lips detach, and Mikasa can't help but push her face into his once more. Just one more taste, the warmth and maybe his tongue. She slides her tongue down the bottom of his lip, and as she wanted, he slowly peaks his tongue into her mouth.

A soft hum leaves her mouth as their lips smack against each other. Eren pulls away and presses his hand gently against Mikasa's shoulder to prevent her from kissing him again. Mikasa frowns but notices his hand. "Eren," She says. Wishing he's stopped being so vague and talk to her. That's all she wanted. For him to confide in her, but most importantly, to have him by her side. 

"Mikasa," He replies.

As the night goes on and they return to the tents, Mikasa begins to drink more with Sasha. Even though she doesn't want the taste of Eren's mouth to fade, her anxiety is too intense for her to stay sober. They share small glances, but they don't speak. After a while, everything becomes a blur, and then nothing. 

Night drools over, and Mikasa and Sasha soundly sleep in their shared cabin. The soft moonlight sits on Mikasa's skin beautifully. Eren, who has invited himself to their room, sits next to Mikasa on her bed. He lifts his hand to push her hair out of her face, revealing the familiar scar near her eye. A reminder of when things weren't so difficult, not complicated like this. He almost missed the sweet bliss of being ignorant. Eren sat up and walked towards Sasha's bed, where he gently shook her shoulder. 

"Sasha," He whispers. Nearing his face to hers, without warning, she lets out a loud burp. Soon after, she wakes up, staring at Eren in confusion. She watches him- a grimace on his face where he waves his hand in front of his face to relieve his nose of the terrible smell of Sasha's burp.

"Eren," She says. Eren shushes her before continuing to say, "Do you mind going to Connie and Jean's room for a moment?" He asks. 

She glances at the moonlight window before her eyes ponder towards a sleeping Mikasa. "What are you going to do?" She asks.

"I just want to speak with her alone," Eren says. 

Sasha complies but with a groan- she grabs her blanket, wraps it around her body, and proceeds to exit out of the door. Eren sits on Sasha's bed and lays down- he wonders if he should leave. He shouldn't have made Sasha go, how rude of him, but he doesn't want to leave without telling Mikasa goodbye. 

"Eren?" Mikasa asks. Slightly he flinches, not expecting her to wake at this time. She yawns softly and stretches her arms. He didn't notice she's dressed in a thin white strapped shirt. 

"I'm sorry, Mikasa, are you not dressed?" He asks. 

"I'm not sure, and I don't remember coming here. I think Commander Hange escorted us here." Mikasa lifts her blanket at peeks at her body. She lets out a sigh of relief when she sees she's wearing pants. "Yes, I'm dressed properly. Where's Sasha? Eren, why are you here? What time is it,"

As always, she receives no response. Eren turns his head to look at the window near the top of the wall. Finally, after what seemed like a long moment of silence, he says, "I asked her to go to Jean and Connie's room so I could speak with you." 

"Speak with me, about what?" Mikasa removes her legs from under the blanket to set her feet on the wooden floor. Eren only sighs in response. Even though he's here, she feels like he doesn't want to be. Mikasa feels as if, like always, it's a chore to speak to her.

"I-" He pauses. Mikasa stares at him eagerly, and this time he faces her. Watching that familiar glimmer in her eyes, he secretly loves. 

"Eren," Mikasa sighs. "Go," She admits defeat, knowing he came here to speak to her, but she can't help but feel like she'll be left with vague responses. That isn't what she wants, and it's worse than him not speaking to her. 

Eren's eyes widen at her response, "Mikasa, I'm sorry." He shamefully bows his head. "I know you're tired of this."

Mikasa's cheeks begin to tingle, and she can't but hide the tears that are brimming in her eyes. She doesn't respond. She doesn't know how to. Why did he even come here, sometimes she feels as if he enjoys this sick game of running and chasing? She didn't want to assume that- it would be cruel. Eren stands, and Mikasa sniffles. He's going to leave, she thinks to herself. He's going to leave like he always does. Why is it that way? It's always been that way. She watches him near the door, where he plants his feet in front of it. Eren begins to think that this was a mistake but turns around.

Seeing Mikasa's tear-filled eyes causes his stomach to drop. He can't help but feel so sad that he's hurting her and will continue to hurt her. Not just her, but everyone he cares about soon, his image will be warped, and there is nothing he can do about it. Eren sits next to Mikasa on her bed, and she lets out a small sigh of relief he decided to stay. Even if it was for a moment, at least he looked back. 

"Give me your hand," Eren says. 

Mikasa gladly complies and offers him her hand, which he grabs and holds between both his two hands. He shifts his body to have his body in front of her; Mikasa only looks at him- her heart racing and her mouth beginning to feel dry. Eren begins to near his face with her hers. Knowing what he's about to do, she lets out a small squeak.

Eren frowns as she pulls away, "I'm sorry, my mouth is dry." She says. Quickly she gets up to pour herself a glass of water from a pitcher the anti-Marleyans left for them. She gulps down half a cup before returning to the same spot. Unsure if Eren wants her hand again, she leaves it in her lap. Did I ruin the mood? 

Eren chuckles softly, letting his head fall but continues a dull expression. Only to look up and begin to try to kiss Mikasa once more. She didn't think that this would happen a second time. She welcomes his tongue into her mouth and softly moans. Mikasa is caught by surprise and opens her eyes to see Eren's eyes closed as he kisses her. His hands trail up her wrist. Mikasa can feel her stomach-dropping, wondering what'll come next. Eren moves to sit closer to her, his knee poking at her thigh. She's too focused on what's happening to enjoy the kiss. Figuring she should enjoy it, she shuts her eyes and continues to kiss Eren. 

"Mikasa," Eren breathes. His hands move further up her arm, sliding up her shoulders to her neck. Mikasa pants softly, feeling as if her body is about to jump out of her skin. She's severely touch-deprived that the feeling of Eren's hands on her bare neck causes her to moan.

Mikasa locks eyes with Eren and begins to blush. She feels embarrassed for the sounds she's making. She doesn't want him to think she's taking this the wrong way or... she doesn't know. She wishes she was able to hide her emotions as well at Eren. "What do you want, Eren?"

Eren ignores her question with a kiss, a small one, then another, and one more. "I want to make it up to you, Mikasa. One day, can I start with this?" Eren says.

Mikasa furrows her brows in confusion but shivers once Eren's hand slowly moves lower. Down to the top of her breast, causing her face to turn a bright red. "May I?" He asks. Mikasa opens her mouth to reply, but nothing comes out, so she chooses to nod instead. Once Eren gently grabs her breast Mikasa inhales deeply. He gently massages it with his thumb. Nearing her now hard nipple, he brushes his thumb over it.

"You look... lovely," Eren says. The moonlight shines softly on his face, whereas Mikasa's is slightly darker, considering she's sitting with her back towards the light. It's almost as if she's glowing like the brunette beauty she is. 

Mikasa thanks him before lowering her head, to which he uses his other hand to lift her face. He kisses her soft lips as he massages her breast, Mikasa begins to feel a throb between her legs. That tingle she hasn't felt since- she doesn't know when. This feels so good, better than anything she's ever experienced. Eren's hands trail down to her waist, where he squeezes her. Mikasa moans once more; she can't help but feel pleasure from this. Eren doesn't seem to mind her soft moans; it's almost as if he's encouraging her by running his hands over her body. This time to her thighs, both his hands lay flat on them. He leans closer, their tongues deeper in each other's mouth. He pushes his hands farther up her thighs and spreads them slowly. Not entirely, but enough to fit his thumbs between them. 

Mikasa moans loudly, her eyes squeezing shut as she takes a breath from kissing him. "Does this feel good, Mikasa?" Eren asks. Noticing his hair is in a bun, Mikasa glances back to his face and nods. She licks her lips and continues to pant as he nudges her face with his. Lowering his face to her neck, where he kisses it softly. Mikasa closes her thighs tightly because the throbbing in her pussy is almost overwhelming. She just wants more, the sweet relief of his hands. The delicious taste of his mouth, she wants it so badly.

"Mikasa, what do you want me to do to you?" Eren breaths. She watches him lick his lips before planting one more kiss on her mouth.

"What do you mean, do to me?" She asks.

"Do you want me to keep touching you?" He asks. 

Mikasa opens but then closes her mouth, being choked by his question. Once again, she decides to nod instead of speaking, but Eren shakes his head. "I want to hear it come from your mouth," Eren says. Once he lifts his hand, Mikasa quickly grips his wrist- embarrassed she lets go.

"I'm sorry," She apologizes. 

Eren only gives her a faint smile before gesturing her to answer; the foreign words leave her mouth. "I want you to keep touching me." She finally says. With that, Eren places his hands back on her thighs, opening them gently. Mikasa watches as he kneels before her, "Eren?" She tilts her head in confusion but doesn't move to stop him. 

He's changed his outfit earlier today; now, he wears simple slacks with a white buttoned long sleeve. Mikasa assumes he just took the outer layer of his attire off from earlier today. Eren places his hand on her knees and opens her legs. This time wider, which causes Mikasa to shove her hands down to cover her crotch.

"What's wrong?" Eren asks. Leaning forward to kiss her, trying to soothe her tense body. "I want to soothe you; you're so tense."

"I've never done anything like this," Mikasa admits. "Have you?"

Eren shakes his head no, and for a long moment, Mikasa feels a wave of relief wash over her body. Thank god. "I think you need to be touched this way; in the morning, you'll find yourself in a better mood than yesterday." 

Mikasa is unsure of what he means but lets him continue what he wants to do. "Eren," She grabs his hand that was moving towards her inner thigh. " Are you doing this because you want to or because you feel as if you owe me this?" 

"Mikasa, I've wanted to do this. So badly, but I... well, where was the time?" Eren admits. 

"Just promise me you're doing this out of love," Mikasa says.

Eren reaches to cup her face, "I've told you before how important you are to me."

"I know," Mikasa blushes. 

Eren kisses her wet lips and moves his hands down to her waist, where he digs his fingers into the waistband of her pants. Their tongues press against each other's while he digs into her bottoms and slowly pulls them down. Revealing her untamed bush and pale creamy thighs. Once her pants and underwear are at her ankles, Eren removes them from her legs and places them beside him.

"Sit back," He says. Pressing his hand against her chest to guide her backward slightly. Eren lifts her top, exposing her perky breasts. Mikasa watches Eren push his face into her breast, taking her nipple between his lips while his hand nears her wet pussy.

Mikasa feels like her body is on fire, and she can't stop moaning. She can't stop whimpering as he sucks tightly on her nipple. Moving to give the other breast the same treatment, Mikasa finds her hands on the back of his head. Pushing him closer, her chest rising and falling quickly. Her eyes move to Eren's pretty face as she lets him go. Mikasa notices his face is also flushed and that he's unbuttoned the top of his shirt, revealing his toned body. 

"Keep your shirt up, Mikasa," Eren says. Ducking his hand between her thighs, Mikasa pants harder because she knows what's next to come. Mikasa throws her head back as her body hums with anticipation. Her legs begin to shake, and now the soft whimpers begin to grow louder. 

She can't help but moan loudly while Eren plants a kiss on her inner thigh. He inhales the scent of her pussy, causing his dick to twitch in his pants. A smell he's craved to inhale, he's taunting himself as he fights the urge to lick Mikasa's pussy. His tongue snakes towards the crevice of her thigh, sucking gently. Eren looks up, glancing at Mikasa's breasts that droop down her chest. Her face is so red, and her hair is a bit of a mess. He's never seen her like this, which makes it so much more satisfying knowing he's the first one to. 

Finally, Eren stuffs his nose in her bush and peaks his tongue out his mouth to lick her clit. Mikasa yelps and her hand digs into Eren's hair. With that reaction, he knows he's going to enjoy this immensely. Mikasa earns another lick from Eren, causing her legs to twitch. Mikasa lets out a long whine as he proceeds to lick her pussy repeatedly. 

"Eren," Mikasa whines. Her hips buck upwards, and the tingly feeling between her legs grows stronger. Mikasa moves her hips up and down on Eren's mouth. He enjoys it so much that he wants to stick his face inside pussy and bury it there forever. Mikasa's sweet sounds pour from her mouth, fueling his achingly hard boner in his pants.

Eren hums against her pussy, eating it as if it was the delicious ice cream they tried earlier today. Mikasa looks down at Eren, his biceps flexing as his hands lay flat under her thighs to push her further back. She reaches to move his hair out of his face, going farther to pull his hair out of the bun. She took a great liking to his long hair even though he looked so unfamiliar. She could see that around his mouth glistened with the mixture of his spit and her juices. She wanted to see him lick clit, so Mikasa grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him back.

The site of his tongue licking her clit causes her body to soften then tense. She moans loudly, her toes curling and her jaw clenching. Eren removes his mouth from her pussy, and he leaves a small kiss on her clit. Mikasa pants heavily, feeling the sweet burning sensation fade away and the cold air hit her pussy. Eren stands, revealing his hard dick that pokes at his pants.

"Do you want to touch me?" Eren asks. Bringing his hand up to wipe the wetness from his mouth. 

"Y-yes, I do." Mikasa gulps. Her hands shakingly move to touch Eren's hard dick. She rubs her hand against it and squeezes it in her hand, causing Eren to hiss. 

"Does that hurt?" She asks.

"No," He says hoarsely. 

Mikasa continues to rub him gently, deciding to dig the tips of her fingers in the waistband of his pants to pull them down. Midway she remembers to unbutton the rest of his shirt, which he yanks off and throws across the room. She can see his shaft peeking out his pants and continues to pull down his pants where his dick slaps against his stomach. The loud noise startled Mikasa; she didn't expect that to happen. Eren groans softly once her hand wraps around his shaft. It feels so soft in her hand, and very very hard. 

"Move your hand, back and forth." He guides. 

Mikasa begins to move her hand back and forth, she stared up at him as she did so. Noticing the lust in his eyes, a sight she had never seen. Mikasa earns a small moan from Eren. He pushed his hips forward to feel more pleasure. "You can put your mouth on it if you'd like." He says.

Mikasa looks up at him and pushes him back to kneel in front of him. She opens her mouth and takes his tip into her mouth. Eren moans and lets his head fall back; Mikasa wants to hear him moan more. She pushes more into her mouth, causing her eyes to squint. Eren grunts and involuntarily moves his hips forward, which results in Mikasa gagging.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa, that was an accident," Eren says. He pats her head gently and rubs his thumb over her forehead. She gulps down her saliva and continues to take his length into her mouth. Savoring the salty taste that is coated over his tip. 

Mikasa moves her head at a slow pace, trying to adjust to his size. Wanting to get the hang of his dick before proceeding any further. She's rewarded with soft moans and whines; her pussy begins to throb in response. The salty taste begins to fill her mouth briefly as she sucks him with more determination. 

"Oh, Mikasa. You're so good at this." He praises.

Feeling accomplished, she beings to smile but wants to keep pleasing Eren. Uncurling her lips, she pushes her face further, so her nose touches his bush. Eren groans loudly, pulling his hips back and his dick out of her mouth. "I was going to finish." He says.

"Finish what?" Mikasa frowns.

"As in, I was going to..." Eren can't really find the right words, so he tells Mikasa to forget what he said and stand up. Which Mikasa does, and right away, Eren pushes them onto the bed, his hard dick poking her stomach.

They continue to make out, and Mikasa wraps her arms around his neck. Her legs lifting to wrap around his waist. Mikasa squirms under him as he readjusts his hips to have his dick poking at the end of her pussy. Eren grabs her arm, then the other lifting them above her head as he puts some of his weight on top of her body. Mikasa breathes heavily, her body prickling with goosebumps. The softness of Eren's chest on her breasts makes her pussy wetter than it already is. Eren finally sits up- with his face hovering over hers, staring at Mikasa in the eyes. "Do you want this?"

"Yes," She says immediately.

Eren kneels onto the bed between Mikasa's legs and rubs his tip against her wet hole. Then upwards to her clit, massaging it softly. Mikasa bites her lip and whines loudly, her breasts bouncing softly in the process. Eren's breath is rugged yet soft as he pushes himself inside of her. Ever so slowly, a sensation flows throughout Mikasa's body. Her back arches then fall, her legs tighten, then soften. Eren moans as the feeling of her tight warm pussy bound around his dick.

A tingly sensation smears over his thick, now wet dick. His thrusts are sluggish and hard, letting Mikasa get the feeling of his dick. Her face is now a bright red color, her eyes brim with tears of pleasure. Her face sets Eren on fire; he almost has to fight himself not to finish inside her. He always wondered what Mikasa looked like when she was fucked. He wanted to hear her whimpers and moans; he wondered what her pussy smelled like. What it tasted like, he finally got to have a taste.

"I've always wanted- to taste you- Mikasa." Eren grunts.

Mikasa stares up at him, his hair falling down the sides of his face. "You did?" She asks.

"Yes, I'm glad- I got a taste of you," Eren admits. Leaning down, so his face buries in Mikasa's neck, his ass bouncing up and down as he fucks Mikasa harder. Mikasa's face begins to strain the only relief is to let out a loud moan, followed by a groan. 

"Oh, Eren." Mikasa moans as she wraps her legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him closer. "This feels so good." She praises.

The harsh sound of their skin slapping together fills the room—the soft grunts and moans made by both of them slip under the door and into the hallway. Eren's body is covered with a thin layer of sweat that glistens in the moonlight. Mikasa lifts her arms and watches as Eren stares at her bouncing breasts. She's always wanted to be desired by him, and she feels so good knowing he's aroused because of her. She loved that he wanted to fuck, and taste her pussy.

Mikasa moans at the pressure between her legs, a feeling of pleasure rises in her stomach, and for a moment, she feels as if she's going to burst. Her body twitches and tightens, her toes curling in the air. She holds Eren close, savoring this moment. Wishing it never had to end. Eren's ass clenched as he tried to stop himself from finishing inside her. Slowing his thrusts and pulling his dick out of Mikasa's pussy. He grabs it and slaps it onto her wet pussy, which makes Mikasa squeal.

"Lay on your stomach, Mikasa," Eren says.

Mikasa's body feels weak, and her legs shake as she stands up. She lays down on her stomach, to which Eren nudges her legs open with her knees. Without warning, he lifts his hand and slaps it down onto her ass. Mikasa hisses in pain but enjoys it so fucking much. Once more, Eren slaps her ass, where a faint red mark begins to rise. Eren adores the way her ass looks like this, but he wants to see her face.

Eren places himself between her legs and thrusts his dick side of her. He fucks her hard and holds her throat in his hand, tugging her body upwards as he releases all the emotions he has pent up inside of him. Loud grunts spill from his mouth, moans coating Mikasa's ears like a sweet symphony. 

"Mikasa," Eren moans. 

Mikasa arches her back as Eren's grip loosens on her neck. He nudges his nose into her cheek, trying to get her to kiss him. Mikasa catches on and tilts her head backward until their lips meet. The strained feeling of kissing him in this awkward position makes it even sexier. "I want to see your face," Eren grunts. Gulping down the remaining spit in his mouth. 

"Would you sit on top of me?" Eren asks.

Mikasa nods, and they both begin to get up. Mikasa is growing tired but wants to keep this going as long as Eren wants. Eren lays down on the bed, the moonlight shining on his abs. "Come," He says. Mikasa stretches her leg over him and sits on his stomach, to where he pulls her down to have her breasts pushed in his face. 

"Eren," Mikasa pants. 

Her hips buck against Eren's hard dick under her pussy. She pushes her hips upward to place his tip against her hole. Once she succeeds, she stumblingly moves her hips down. Eren grunts and wraps his arms around Mikasa's waist. Folding his legs, preparing to fuck Mikasa's pussy. Mikasa leans her face onto his cheek, moaning softly. Her hands buried in his hair, while her back is arched. Eren fucks her pussy roughly, wanting her to finish on his dick. Mikasa whines softly, turning her face to meet the crook of his neck. She sucks on his neck, gently biting his skin. 

Eren squeezes his eyes shut before opening them again. His hips twitching- fighting the urge not to finish once more. Mikasa notices him slowing down and decides to move her hips. Now fucking him, she bounces her ass on his dick. Mikasa frowns at Eren's dick being pushed deep inside her. Eren grunts and pants into Mikasa's neck, whispering to her as she rocks against him.

Mikasa arches her back forward, causing his tip to hit a particular spot that feels so good. She writhes on top of him, trying as hard as she can to hold in her screams. The sensation of her fucking him and his hips roughly being pushed into her is overwhelming. Eren releases a shuddering groan before holding Mikasa's hips tightly. The feeling of an orgasm bubbled in her stomach, coated her inner thighs, and erupted on Eren's dick. 

"Shit Mikasa," Eren whined. Slamming his head on the pillow, feeling relieved he could finally finish. Eren gripped Mikasa's face wanting to see the look in her eyes as he came inside of her. 

His fingers slipping due to her sweaty skin- Eren gripped her face once more. Fucking his hips hard into her, her eyebrows furrowed with pleasure. Eren lifted his hips with a loud groan and kept them still, and he released himself inside of her. His breaths now rugged and heavy, almost wheezing. 

Mikasa gulped loudly while Eren's hand lowered from her face. She laid her face on his heaving chest; her body felt weak and her legs soflty shook. Eren wrapped his arms around her back as they laid together in silence. The only thing accompanying them is the moonlight and the soft sound of the wind blowing against the cabin. Mikasa felt nothing but warmth and longed to stay in this bed with him forever. If only she could. 


End file.
